leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Drilbur (Pokémon)
|} Drilbur (Japanese: モグリュー Mogurew) is a introduced in Generation V. It evolves into starting at level 31. Biology Drilbur has a short, wide body with two small, ovoid feet with three toes each. Its body is mostly black, but has a jagged, navy blue stripe that runs diagonally around its torso from its left shoulder. It is connected at the bottom to another stripe, which extends around the base of its torso. It has a white face with a long snout, tipped by its pink nose. Its eyes are at the base of its nose on either side. Drilbur's arms are wide and thin with a blue spot on its palms. It lacks traditional hands, as its arms form directly into its three, extremely large claws. It has a very small, stubby tail. Drilbur can straighten its body and align its claws forward, allowing it to spin like a drill and dig through the ground. It is able to dig at speeds of up to 30 mph (50 km/h). As seen in both the manga and the anime, Drilbur has no issues being around humans, and can be very friendly. In the anime Major appearances Iris's Drilbur Drilbur debuted in Iris and Excadrill Against the Dragon Buster! in a series of flashbacks, as the Pokémon that would become Iris's Excadrill. Other A Drilbur appeared in PK22 alongside a and . All three were angry at and , who had eaten the apples that they had collected. A Drilbur appeared in A Restoration Confrontation! Part 1, under the ownership of Ferris. It was used to help Ferris look for Fossils inside Twist Mountain. A Drilbur appeared in A Surface to Air Tag Battle Team!, under the ownership of Rocko. It battled alongside a belonging to Rocko's twin brother Soren, against Ash's Unfezant and Cilan's Pansage, and lost. Its later became a vital component for a unique combination invented by Rocko, called "Bubble Drill". Minor appearances Multiple Drilbur appeared in [[M14|''White—Victini and Zekrom'' and Black—Victini and Reshiram]]. A Drilbur appeared in Crisis at Ferroseed Research!. A Drilbur appeared in Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice, during the legend. A Drilbur appeared in A Pokémon of a Different Color!. A Drilbur appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel as one of the Pokémon seen at Nebel Plateau. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Trainer's Drilbur appeared in An Odd Speech. In Sandstorm, a Drilbur partakes in a game that the s play in during their break. In the Pokémon + Nobunaga's Ambition ~ Ranse's Color Picture Scroll ~ manga A Drilbur appears in the manga adaptation of Pokémon Conquest. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga A Drilbur makes an appearance in . In the Pokémon RéBURST manga A Drilbur appears in The Beginning of the Adventure!. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : Drilbur first appear where they are guarding the entrance to the Drilbur Coal Mine. The and partner are able to skip past them. They later reappeared when called for reinforcements but they refused to battle. Pokédex entries . It could give a car running aboveground a good race.}} |} |} |} |} Game locations )}} )}} |area= }} |} |} }} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Cave: Shimmering Lake, World Axle - B2F}} |area=Cove Area}} |area=Terrera}} |area=Ragged Mountain (1F-5F), Stony Cave (B1-B5), Rusty Mountain (Golden Chamber), Jaws of the Abyss (Golden Chamber), Smoking Mountain (1F-24F), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Magical Lake: In Need of Trees, Variety Battle: It's Drill Time!}} |} |} |area=Sacred Plains: Stage 1}} |area=Wacky Workshop: Stage 168 Marron Trail: Stage 679}} |area=Ruby Volcano: Dusty Desert (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Crush Claw|Normal|Physical|75|95|10}} |Earth Power|Ground|Special|90|100|10||'}} |Iron Defense|Steel|Status|—|—|15}} |Metal Sound|Steel|Status|—|85|40}} |Rapid Spin|Normal|Physical|20|100|40}} |Rock Climb|Normal|Physical|90|85|20}} |Skull Bash|Normal|Physical|130|100|10|*}} |Submission|Fighting|Physical|80|80|20|*}} By tutoring Side game data |- |- when its Attack is 97 or higher |link= , , , and }} |- |} Evolution |no2=530 |name2=Excadrill |type1-2=Ground |type2-2=Steel}} Sprites Trivia * Drilbur was revealed on Oha Suta on June 27, 2010. * Drilbur shares its with and . They are all known as the Mole Pokémon. Origin It is based on a . The shape of its arms could come from shovels, and its claws from the teeth of . Name origin Drilbur might be a combination of drill and burrow or . Mogurew may be a combination of 土竜 mogura (mole) and . In other languages and screw |de=Rotomurf|demeaning=From Rotation and |fr=Rototaupe|frmeaning=From rotation and |es=Drilbur|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Drilbur|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=두더류 Dudeoryu|komeaning=From and screw |zh_cmn=螺釘地鼠 / 螺钉地鼠 Luódīngdìshǔ|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , , and . |ru=Дрилбур Drilbur|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Iris's Drilbur External links |} de:Rotomurf es:Drilbur fr:Rototaupe it:Drilbur ja:モグリュー zh:螺钉地鼠